Blizanci
by RiahBlack
Summary: Kako bi sve bilo kada bi jedan i jedini Sirius Black imao sestru blizanku? Koliko bi sve bilo drugačije da je jedna od Maraudera - cura? OC/Remus, Lily/James, Sirius/OC
1. Uvod

Okeeeej, ovo je moja priča, koja je dugo bila u obustavi i ležala u prašini mog laptopa, zakopana u dubini mojih misli, ali sad sam opet počela pisati(Zahvaljujući Eve, koja iz nekog razloga obožava ovu priču)

Btw. Ništa nije moje, osim Mary/Riah i radnje i tako toga. Sve što vam se čini poznato pripada JK

Dragi dnevniče,

Jedva čekam sutra krenuti Hogwarts. Mislim, znam da ću vjerojatno završiti u Slytherinu, ali svejedno. Barem ću imat Siriusa. Sutra u 11 sati krećemo s perona 9 ¾ . Znam da i Sirius jedva čeka u školu iako to ne priznaje. Mislim, shvaćam ga. Tužan je jer zna da mi Blackovi uvijek završimo u Slytherinu. Da… Jesam rekla? Ja sam Mariah Roxanne Aquila Black, Siriusova i Regulusova starija sestra. _**Vraga. Ne izmišljaj Riah. Ti si moja sestra blizanka! **_Sirius! NE ubacuj mi se u dnevnik. Dosta mi te! _**Volim i ja tebe Sis. Nego. Da ti kažem. Ja gibam iz one škole ako završim u istom domu s Cissy i Bellom. **_Okej. Dnevniče, oprosti na mom bratu. Misli da je fora ljudima stajat iza leđa i čitat dnevnik. _**I je! **_Gah. Dosta mi ga je za danas. Do sljedećeg pisanja.

Mary

_**Riah**_

Mrzim te, Siriuse!

_**Volim i ja tebe. :***_

_****_Do sljdećeg poglavlja, koje će biti uskoro

Riah:)


	2. Hogwarts Express

Evo me, brza sam danas, pošto imam još nešto volje za stavljanje ovoga

**ElvendorkDrizzle- Samo da tebe spasim muka, još ovo za danas od mene. Iiii, da biti će dovoljno Jamesa. **

**A/N : Nije moje, bez brige.**

- Hogwarts Express

**Mariah**

Prošla sam za svojim bratom kroz barijeru između dva perona i našla se na peronu 9 ¾ , čim sam prošla vidjela sam ga. Vlak na koji sam se oduvijek htjela ukrcati - Hogwarts Express. Sirius je nešto promrmljao sebi u bradu i uzdahnuo.

Siri? Budi malo optimističan. Molim te. Za mene!

Riah…

Počeo je, ali onda mi je vidio izraz lica i odustao je. Pogledao je mamu i kiselo se nasmješio

Pa, majčice. Mi idemo. Sigurno ćemo ti falit.

Naravno, Siriuse. Sretno u školi. Nemoj radit nerede. Mariah, drži ga na oku, molim te…

Ali mama! Riah je duplo gora od mene!

Ja sam se zlo nasmijala. Moj brat je bio dobar u psinama, jako dobar. Ali nitko nije dobar kao Mary Black. Mama nas je jednostavno poslala u vlak, bez da nas zagrli kao što bi to napravila normalna majka. Kad smo ušli u vlak Siri se okrenuo prema meni…

Skupa u kupeu ili odvojeno?

Ne idem sjedit s Bellom, ako na to ciljaš. Znači skupa?

Može.

Uhvatili smo jedan prazan kupe i čekali. Za nama je ušao dečko razbarušene crne kose.

Hej. Smijem sjest?

Ej. Smiješ.

Ja sam James Potter, vi?

Ja sam Mariah Black, a ovo je…

…njena bolja polovica, Sirius Black.

Pogledao nas je čudno, ali nije ništa rekao. Poslije njega su ušla još dvojica dječaka – Remus Lupin i Peter Pettigrew – a za njima još jedna djevojka, Lily Evans. Krenuli smo polako s perona kad je u naš kupe ušao neki dečko masne kose i kukastog nosa. Sjeo je nasuprot Lily koja je bila tiha unatoč glasnoj raspravi u kupeu. Sirius je dobre volje. Vidi se na njemu da bi s ovim dečkima mogao biti sretan.

Hej, Siri. Rekla sam ti!

Pa, polako ti počinjem vjerovati…

Osmjehnuo mi se, ali onda su Lily i nepoznati počeli pričat, a ja sam počela njih slušati.

Ne želim razgovarati s tobom!

Zašto ne?

Tuney me m-mrzi. Zato što smo pročitali ono pismo od Dumbledorea.

Pa što onda?

Pogledala ga je kao da bi ga mogla ubiti. Prijatelji, ali su se posvađali? Što se događa?

Pa ona mi je sestra

Ona je samo bezjakinja

Očito ga nije čula, brisala je oči od suza, ali to nije promijenilo moju želju da ga lupim. To isto bi i Bella rekla, a takve ljude jednostavno ne mogu podnijeti.

Ali gledaj kamo idemo! To je to! Idemo u Hogwarts!

Ah, napokon nešto pametno od masnog. Lily je izgledala kao da mu još nije oprostila, ali nije mogla sakriti smiješak na spomen Hogwartsa.

Moraš biti u Slytherinu!

Zgađeno sam se namrštila. Optimistični Slytherin, a ni ne zna u što se upušta.

Slytherin? Tko normalan želi biti u Slytherinu? Ja bih prije napustio školu, ti ne bi?

Pitao je Siriusa. Znala sam da bi on drage volje napustio školu, ali pogledom sam ga molila da to ne kaže. Shvatio me i kimnuo, a onda je rekao nešto što mu je sigurno bilo teško izgovoriti.

Moja cijela obitelj bila je u Slytherinu

Hvala, Siri…

Šapnula sam dovoljno glasno da me samo on čuje.

Čovječe, a ja sam mislio da si skroz u redu tip.

Siri se nasmijao. Znala sam koliko mu ovo znači. Osmjehnula sam se.

Možda ja prekinem tradiciju. Gdje bi ti htio završiti, da možeš birati?

Ovaj zamahne imaginarnim mačem i odmah sam pogodila: Gryffinfor. Tamo smo Siri i ja htjeli.

U Gryffindoru, gdje stoluju smjeli! Kao moj tata.

Zvučao je tako ponosno na svog oca, nešto na što se ja nikad ne bi mogla natjerati. Ne znam zašto smo mi toliko drugačiji od svoje obitelji, kad su nas oni odgojili. Valjda jer smo imali jedan drugog da se povjerimo i sve ostalo. Mali želim-biti-Slytherin je puhnuo, a Potter se odmah okomio na njega.

Imaš nešto protiv?

Ne. Ako bi radije imao mišiće nego pamet…

Sirius nije mogao pustiti da se ovo događa, pa se i on umješao

A kojem se ti domu nadaš, s obzirom da nemaš ni jedno ni drugo?

Pogledala sam Lily, malo joj je falilo da se nasmije. Toliko o odanim prijateljima.

Dođi, Sev. Idemo u drugi kupe.

Kad su već izašli Sirius me pogledao. U tom je malom vidio Regulusa. Nije znao što želi. A on i ja smo saznali svašta u zadnje vrijeme. Dromedine priče, onaj dan kad smo prisluškivali Dumbledorea. Do kraja puta smo se zafrkavali, pričali o svemu i svačemu, ali bez većih uzbuđenja. Na peronu nas je dočekao neki čovjek, rastom puno viši od normalnih ljudi.

Prvašići! Ovdje! Prvašići!

Kad je bio siguran da smo se svi skupili ukrcao nas je na čamce. Ja, Siri, James i Lily smo bili s njim.

Hej, tko ste vi?

Ja? Ja sam ti Hagrid, čuvar ključeva i posjeda tu u Hogwartsu.

Drago mi je Hagride.

A ti si?

Mariah Black.

Black? Uh.

Zvučiš kao da si upoznao Bellatrix.

Dabome da jesam. Nisu toj sve ofce na broju.

Nisam htjela znati kakav je ispad imala Bellatrix. Svi smo šutili dok se nije čulo pljus! James je pao u vodu. Lily je umirala od smijeha, James je vrištao, a onda se dogodilo nešto stvarno nevjerojatno – nešto veliko i sluzavo je gurnulo Jamesa natrag na čamac.

Ah, to je samo Divovska Lignja.

Ostatak vožnje sam se grčevito držala za čamac da ta lignja ne dobije priliku da me takne.


End file.
